Beastial
by flipfloppingotaku
Summary: My first attempt at smut...don't Argonians need love too? F Dovahkiin Argonian/Veezara


(_I haven't flexed my writing muscles in a long time and this is my first attempt at lemon. Not to mention I got this idea at 3am… Constructive criticism is appreciated. )_

Beastial.

There was no other way to describe the couplings between Veezara and Phyra. Not for the reason you're thinking of either…okay maybe a bit, but even if they weren't Argonian, their lovemaking would have been described as animalistic at least. Looking at their backgrounds, it would seem like the most natural thing in the world for them to be together intimately, and not just because they were the only Argonian pair in the Sanctuary.

Veezara got along well enough with his fellow assassins, he trained diligently and enjoyed bantering with his colleagues over contracts, but sometimes he just felt…isolated. All the other family members had at one point, lived a life outside of the Brotherhood; whereas he had been trained as a Shadowscale since birth. He knew no other life, and for the longest time he never even cared. It didn't take him long to dismiss his feelings of what he could only describe as jealousy and perfect the art of pretending they didn't exist. His normal composure over these feelings was shaken ever so slightly however when _she_ arrived.

_Astrid's new recruit seemed unusually amiable for a murderer, especially an Argonian. As the lizard-man watched her converse cordially with Gabriella and Babette, he somehow sensed a genuinely friendly spirit in his egg-sister. That being the case, how in the name of Sithis did she fall in with the Brotherhood? His question was soon answered when her gaze turned to him and he saw her face clearly for the first time._

_ All of her scales were darkly colored, as close to black as he had seen on any Argonian, save for her throat and the area around her mouth which were almost a bloody red. The crest of feathers on her head was a shade that almost perfectly matched her dark red neck, but the most outstanding feature was definitely her eyes. From the distance he was at present, they seemed like two bluish pearls set evenly apart in her skull. Those who didn't know better may have thought she was blind, but with the way those eyes were firmly locked with Veezara's, that was clearly not the case. She knew what she was looking at, but whether or not she approved of what she saw was another puzzle entirely._

_ From this, the experienced killer could tell that this girl could turn her friendly and slightly chatty side on and off on a whim, then replace it with a more frigid and calculating persona just as quickly. _

_ She was sizing him up._

That had been months ago. Veezara still couldn't figure for the life of him what she had been sizing him up for, but it mattered little to him at the present time as he violently rutted inside her. Whenever the mood struck them, he and Phyra always had to venture outside the sanctuary since Astrid and Arbjorn had the only private room. At the moment, he had her on her back on the ground with her hands tied to a sapling not far from the pool near the Door. The leather bonds were tight, but Phyra could easily cut them with her claws if they were interrupted.

As Veezara had positioned himself between her scaley thighs, her tail slyly managed to worm it's way between his, and while the appendage was slightly short of prehensile, it was applying some very encouraging pressure against his sac and the sensitive area just behind it. Veezara hissed pleasurably in their native tounge and tightened his already vice-like grip on Phyra's hips so he could pound the ever loving Sithis out of her even more. His partner in turn wailed as the pressure in her core began to approach its limit and with what little moving room she had, managed to sit up just enough to sink her teeth into the male's shoulder just as her walls made one final python squeeze of orgasm. This burst of pain was exactly what was required to send him tumbling off the edge with her, spilling himself as deep inside her as he physically could.

Both parties were officially spent, although neither were capable of sweating, the stench of sex still wafted strong between them. As Veezara finally gathered the strength to move again, he began to pull out when he recognized a whimper of protest from underneath him.

"No…" Phyra breathed, releasing her lover's shoulder from her mouth. The bite wound was definitely going to scar. "Stay…inside…"

Veezara smiled and reached up to cut the leather that tied his lover to the tree, careful not to dislodge himself from her. Once she was free, he rolled over so that she was on top of him and she slowly lowered her wrists to caress his scaley smooth face. Who was he to deny her such a simple request? He understood what she wanted, she once described these moments as times when she felt truly whole, like they were puzzle pieces that were just meant to _fit_.

"Careful my sweet," he said as she wiggled slightly to get more comfortable. "Or I'll be hard again, and I'd hate to give you more bruises."

She looked at the slightly bleeding bite on his shoulder and grinned her faux bloody grin. Who would have thought her surname was Bloodmaw?

"After that loss of self-control I think a few more bruises are pretty justified."


End file.
